


Sucker for Sacrifice

by rabid_plotbunny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit, Sort Of, blood sacrifice, crack!fic, non-pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: Sometimes, virgin sacrifice to Leviathan isn't all it's cracked up to be. Or, how Z/A/G throw a wrench into the Wutaian priests' plans. Maybe.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sucker for Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what weird corner of the brain this came out of. Hope you like! ❤

The Wutaian priests didn't seem so much dismayed and upset at the sight that greeted them in the cooler grey pre-dawn hours as they did bemused. Or _a_ mused. They cast knowing glances over the trio that stood defensively at the back of their cell, the two older males shielding the younger behind them as much as he would let them, defiant expressions on all three faces. The heavy, stale scent of sweat and sex betrayed the night's activities.

One of the priests looked to the trio then to the single prisoner in the cell beside theirs, the four separated only by a single row of bars, then back to the trio. "I suppose you think yourselves rather clever, hmm?"

"You said you need virgin blood for your sacrifice this morning? There is none here," the biggest of them answered.

"Yeah! No more virgins here!" said the younger from behind his would-be protectors. "I saved them from you, so _nyeh!_ "

One red brow cocked over an unnaturally blue eye, even as the SOLDIER looked back over his shoulder. "You mean _we_ saved _you_."

"Huh? No way, man! Look at me. I was _definitely_ not a virgin!" Zack protested.

"Well, _I_ certainly wasn't," Genesis retorted.

"Nor I," Angeal stated.

"But then—"

All three looked over as the door to the next cell was opened, then three jaws dropped in shocked realization as their silver-haired companion stepped out, keeping his unique eyes averted.

"Come along now," one of the priests said to him, turning to lead the way, "you know what will happen to them should you give us trouble."

"Wait!" Angeal said, going to the front of their cell, as close to the silent General as he could get. "What are you going to do with him? Seph, you can't just go along with this! And why didn't you _say_ anything last night when we were all—"

"Blood sacrifice to Leviathan," came the reply from another priest. "You will be free to go afterward."

Sephiroth said nothing, but simply followed along obediently for the sake of the only three he cared about.

  
It was past dawn now, and a stray beam of sunlight had managed to slip into the holding cells.

They knew what it meant.

The ceremony would have happened at dawn. Sephiroth....

The sound of sandals, accompanied by the sound of familiar booted footsteps, made them look up from their grieving, angry huddle.

A few of the priests had returned, and with them was a somewhat bemused Sephiroth.

"Wait... what? I thought they said there was a blood sacrifice? A virgin for Leviathan?" Zack said. "Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're not dead, because I am, but... aren't you supposed to be dead now?"

An old priest _pssh!_ -ed at the words. "Leviathan is the bringer of life, of the rains that make the crops grow, and the protector of Wutai. Why in the world would he require death?"

Sephiroth held out a hand —his non-dominant hand at that, they noted— and showed the neat bandage wrapped around the end of one finger. "They only needed a few drops," he said, "it didn't even hurt." Then he lifted his other hand, long nimble fingers curled protectively around the stick of— "They gave me a sucker after it was done."

They could only stare as their cell was unlocked and they were free to go.

Sephiroth turned and walked back toward the exit, pausing as he heard no following footfalls. "Are you coming?" he said. As they shook off their shock and moved to follow, he tucked the sucker back into his mouth and led them out.


End file.
